


Your Doctor

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Whittaker!Master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Set after the Series 12 Finale.Doctor!Whittaker x F!Reader x Master!WhittakerJack helps the Reader to find the Doctor in a Judoon prison. They run into the Master instead. Reader starts to distrust the Doctor when they are reunited.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Your Doctor

Enjoy!

**-x-**

“Through here,” Jack said, leading you and the ‘fam’ through the doorway.

“Oi, Jack,” Graham whispered as he stayed by the man’s side, “You sure the Doc’s here?”

“Positive,” he assured, “Trust me on this. The Judoon are smart but they aren’t that smart,” he then held up a hand, causing everyone to stop walking. He peeked round the corner, “All clear.”

Your mind was racing. You had spent almost a year on Earth without the Doctor. You and your friends had been worried sick every day and you couldn’t even count the sleepless nights you had endured.

Jack had magically appeared inside your fridge, he had apologised about smashing all the food inside, “ _Vortex manipulator,_ ” he showed his wrist, “ _Cheap and nasty time travel. Not always accurate._ ”

Yaz patted you on the shoulder, “Don’t start daydreaming now,” her voice held warning as you passed by a few cells.

“I’m picking up an entity that holds two hearts,” Jack said looking down at his device, “Who else but the Doc?” he grinned as he took off down the hallway.

“Oi, mate!” Ryan exclaimed as he followed, “You can’t just go runnin’ off in a place like this.”

You smiled as you stayed at the back of the group, you glanced around at your surroundings. The place was quite dark, the little light came from the small windows that were scattered across the walls.

A cool breeze made you shiver as you felt your mind go fuzzy, your eye-sight began to falter. A bright blue light engulfed your surroundings. You could hear your friends call out to you before everything went black.

Your head throbbed as you tried to focus on the quiet whistling. You forced your eyes to open, your cheek and hands were against the cold flooring.

“Finally awake, I see…” a familiar voice echoed in the room, “Been out for quite some time.”

That voice. You sat up with a groan as your head banged, “D-Doctor?” you questioned, hoping that your eyes weren’t deceiving you, “Is that-”

“Don’t you ever compare me to the Doctor,” the voice that you knew well was laced with darkness.

“B-But you-”

“Ooooh…” she said, standing up, “Is that what I look like? _Your_ Doctor,” they teased, “What kind of prison doesn’t have a mirror?”

You were beyond confused, “Doctor, did you hit your head?”

“Oh, Y/N…” a smirk was on the familiar face, “Come onnn… Don’t tell me you forgot all about me. You know who I am…”

You wished it wasn’t true. There was a feeling of dread in your stomach… This wasn’t the Doctor. They might look like the Doctor. But deep down you knew who they were.

“It’s your old friend! I gave you a lovely trip on a plane, remember? That explosion was the best part! I was hoping you enjoyed it!” she exclaimed before making her way towards you, she sat in front of you in order to be eye level, “ _Call me by my name._ ”

Her eyes. They were cold. Filled with hatred. There was little to no life in them at all.

“Y-You can’t be,” your voice shook, “You died on Galli-”

“You think the Doctor could get me killed?!” she shouted, clearly infuriated, “You stupid little humans… Thought you could get away from me. The Cyberium saved me. I made it to Earth and regenerated. A small price to pay all things considering. The Judoon showed up and ruined my breakfast, you know?” she glared right at you, deep into your eyes, “But you’re telling me that I regenerated into _her._ ”

You felt the fear and panic wash over you as the Master’s voice became more and more sinister. More and more annoyed by the fact that he- she now looked like the Doctor.

“ _Her!_ ” she exclaimed, standing abruptly, “What did I do to deserve this!? I’ve done nothing but good for this universe-!”

“Good?” you scoffed, “You haven’t done a single thing that-”

The Master was once again at your eye level on the floor, a hand on your throat, “I teleported you in here. I can just as easily teleport you into the middle of a Dalek fleet. Or in the centre of an active volcano. Or in some random corner of this cold and dead universe where no-one would ever hear you scream,” your head was pushed against the wet wall of the cell.

“I-If you can teleport me around…” you cautiously grabbed the wrist of the hand that was still around your neck getting tighter by the second, you swallowed and tried to take in air, “Why can’t you-”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that already?!” she exclaimed, “This stupid device malfunctioned. I tried to get myself out but I got you in!” her other hand held a device that looked similar to Jack’s vortex manipulator. She threw it at the wall before releasing your neck.

You took in a deep breath, the ache around your throat evident - redness would surely spread in no time.

“ _Doctor, Doctor, Doctor…_ ” the Master muttered under their breath, “ _Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor…_ ” she turned to look down at you, “You and I… We are going to get out of here. And I’m going to keep you as my little pet. The Doctor won’t save you this time. I’ll make sure of it.”

“You-”

“Stop looking at me like that!” she exclaimed before quickly making her way over to the window, “Humans and their infuriating emotions. Especially love,” she turned her head towards you, “You think the Doctor loves you in return?” a smirk plastered across her face, “What a shame.”

You had to be brave. Stop the tears from falling. You couldn’t appear weak.

The Master suddenly grabbed your wrist and pulled you up, “I’m going to enjoy breaking you,” she grabbed your other wrist and pushed you against the wall, squeezing your wrists hard, “Now what did I say!?” she exclaimed, “Call me by my name!”

You couldn’t look her in the eye, your fear was overcoming you, “Master…” you whispered.

“Can’t hear you, love,” she growled.

“Master,” you said.

“Louder!” she shouted, her hands tightening.

“Ma-”

“ _Doctor,_ ” that voice. That voice was so familiar and so soft, “That’s the only name that should belong to that face,” the Doctor spoke, looking through the bars.

“Doctor-” you breathed in relief. The Master cut you off, grabbing both of your wrists in one of her hands and pinning them above your head. Her other hand came to your throat once more.

“Shut. Up.”

The Doctor quickly opened the door and stepped in, “Let her go,” she pleaded.

“You come any closer and your little pet doesn’t make it out of here alive,” the Master warned, “I won’t hesitate,” her eyes never left yours. You could see nothing but darkness… But they were still the same eyes you fell in love with. It hurt you more than anything to be looked at like this. You wished they still looked like they did before. It would definitely hurt less.

“You don’t have to do this-”

“You wanted me to die on Gallifrey, Doctor!” the Master exclaimed in pure anger, “But you see… Regeneration is a- is a funny thing we Time Lords have,” venom laced the words 'Time Lords’, “You should know that more than anyone.”

“I know you hate me…” the Doctor said in a calm manner. She didn’t want to escalate the situation.

“Hate?” the Master questioned, “Hate is such a weak word, Doctor. There is not a word that describes how I feel about you right now.”

“Just listen,” the Doctor spoke, her voice shaking, “Please… You can have whatever you want.”

She replied sincerely, “I want you dead. I want everything that has anything to do with you dead. I crave death,” the Master was tense, “There are a lot of things I want right now… There are a lot of things you want right now… But we can’t all get what we want, now can we?”

You never thought you would be scared of this face. The need to breathe was catching up with you. You felt your legs go weak.

“Please,” the Doctor replied, “Just walk away from this. We can co-exist. We’re the last ones left-”

“ _The last ones?!_ ” the Master shouted, removing her hands from you. You coughed and tried to take in air before sliding down the wall to the ground, “ _The last ones?!_ ” the Master exclaimed once more, moving to stand face to face to the Doctor, “The Time Lords mean nothing now…” their voice was merely a whisper.

“I didn’t want this,” the Doctor tried to reason, “We could’ve been friends.”

“Never,” the Master assured, “Never…” she smirked, “Now step aside. Let me and my new pet leave. And I’ll consider not killing her.”

The Doctor sighed, “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

“You can’t stop me, Doctor.”

“I know…” she nodded before stepping aside, “But he can.”

Suddenly, a flash of light illuminated the room, causing you to close your eyes - the blinding light was too much for you. Your eyes adjusted to the room once the darkness settled in. Jack. Of course. He lowered a device that was once pointed at the Master.

The Master.

Gone.

“Y/N…” the Doctor whispered. Your Doctor. With those stupid yellow braces and that wonderful rainbow shirt.

You couldn’t stop yourself from flinching once she knelt down next to you, “I-I’m sor-” you began.

The Doctor kept her distance, “No… It’s okay,” she kept her voice calm and steady. Her eyes scanned your body before the familiar sound of the sonic echoed throughout the room. She made sure to make the scan quick, she wanted to know if anything had happened to you.

Her eyes kept drifting up to the marks on your neck… And then down to her own hands. She hated that it was her hands that caused this pain.

“I-It wasn’t you,” you assured, gulping at the feeling of your sore throat.

“Shh,” she hushed, “You shouldn’t talk in your condition. Let it heal,” she said, trying to focus on anything but your neck.

The silence was awkward. The only noise that filled the room was the sound of the sonic every now and then.

“ _I missed you,_ ” you muttered.

A sad smile appeared on the Doctor’s face, “I missed you, too.”

“I hate to rush things, Doc. But the Judoon are going to get suspicious sooner or later!” Jack exclaimed from the doorway.

The Doctor stood up and pocketed her sonic screwdriver. She looked like she was about to grab your hand… But she decided against it, “Jack,” she turned to face him before nodding.

He nodded in response, “Okay,” he walked over and offered you a hand which you cautiously took, “Don’t worry about the Master. I’ve sent them far into the future. Bit of peace and quiet will do us good.”

You felt your legs shake as he gave you support.

“The TARDIS is just down the hall,” the Doctor said as she left the cell with you and Jack on her heels.

For some reason, your eyes wouldn’t look at the Doctor ahead of you. You tried to focus on anything but her. The cold, wet floor. The rocky walls. That loose thread on Jack’s coat. Anything but the Doctor.

“You okay?” he questioned as you got closer and closer to the TARDIS. That beautiful blue box…

You simply nodded.

“Time heals all wounds,” Jack assured as the Doctor pushed the door open, “Ryan, Yaz and Graham are safe on Earth. We used the Judoon teleportation system to get back to the TARDIS.”

“And now it’s time to go back and pay them a visit,” the Doctor said.

Your eyes lit up as you stepped into the wonderful machine. Jack helped you over to one of the seats. The Doctor was being unusually quiet.

Still… you couldn’t look at the Doctor.

Time heals all wounds.

You hoped that was the case.

Because you still loved the Doctor. But you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything to her. Not right now at least. Hopefully, things would be back to normal soon.

Just you. Jack. The fam. The TARDIS. And the Doctor.

**-x-**

**_Thanks for reading! I might write a part 2 where the Reader gets comfortable around the Doctor again and finally reveals feelings and all that jazz!_ **


End file.
